ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide overall oversight of the research proposed within this P01 Program Project. Core A is directed by Dr. Pawel Kalinski, the Principal Investigator of this Program. Dr. Kalinski has direct work experience at the two participating institutions, Roswell Park Comprehensive Cancer Center (RPCI; since February 2017) and the University of Pittsburgh (2000-2017). Dr. Kalinski will be assisted by Ms. Judith Epstein, Director of Grant and Foundation Development at Roswell Park who will serve as the overall P01 Program Manager providing Program oversight and coordination of interactions and communications. The P01 Executive Committee will be composed of the leaders of the P01 Projects and Cores. Core A will be responsible for the overall supervision of the research within this Program Project performed at Roswell Park and the University of Pittsburgh, data dissemination between its participants and to outside entities, oversight of the Cores, the interactions with NCI and the Internal and External Advisors, along with interactions with parallel program projects at Roswell Park and the University of Pittsburgh. Core A will organize the quarterly meetings to review of Program progress, along with the Annual P01 Retreats. It will closely interact with all Research Projects and all Cores of this highly-translational P01, and it will work particularly closely with Core C (Clinical) to assure optimal integration of the clinical and laboratory aspects of this clinically-oriented research program. The Administrative Core has the following Specific Aims: 1) Financial management and Program grant administration; 2) Coordination of interactions and Program meetings among the groups involved in the Program; 3) Sharing of data and experience with other Program Projects at Roswell Park and the University of Pittsburgh; 4) Integration of this Program with the clinical programs and existing shared resource cores at Roswell Park and the University of Pittsburgh; 5) Coordination of Program meetings and facilitation of interactions with the Internal and External Advisory Boards; 5) Communication with NIH/NCI, including the preparation of annual progress reports and the and final Program Project report; and 6) Data dissemination to other groups at Roswell Park, the University of Pittsburgh, outside partners and the scientific community and general public.